


kind words

by masked_madness



Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kyle POV, Kyle is ALIVE and FINE and with his brohter!, Self-Hatred
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked_madness/pseuds/masked_madness
Summary: Teil des WeCanBeHeroes Self-Care Janury 2021Kyle wird von dunklen Gedanken überrollt und versucht sich an den netten Worten seiner Mitmenschen festzuhalten.
Relationships: Jarod (the pretender) & Kyle (the pretender)
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	kind words

**Author's Note:**

> Gepostet im Rahmen des WeCanBeHeroes Self-Care January 2021 zum Thema: Komplimente

_Das war fantastisch, kleiner Bruder! Du bist ein richtiger Held!_  
Jarod hatte ihn fest umarmt, er hatte jeden Muskeln in seinem Arm gespürt und dann ein feuchter, lauter Kuss auf seine Wange, ein kräftiges Klopfen auf seine Schulter. Jarods Augen hatten vor Freude gestrahlt.

_Danke! Danke! Sie haben uns gerettet! Danke!_  
Er hatte ihren Babybauch gespürt, als sie sich fest an ihn gedrückt hatte und er hatte sie gehalten, beschützt. Sie hatten sie gerettet. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, als hätte er einen Sinn, eine Zukunft.

_Wow! Was für Augen! Der Wahnsinn. Hier, der Donut geht aufs Haus, Süßer!_  
Sie hatte gezwinkert und ihn angelächelt.  
Jarod hatte gelacht, als die Dame in dem Café mit ihm geflirtet hatte, und er nichts anderes getan hatte, als perplex zurück zu starren. Aber ihr Lächeln hatte etwas in ihm bewegt, ihre Worte hatten etwas bewegt. Sie hatte seine Augen gemocht. Er hatte immer gedacht, sie wären kalt und herzlos.

**Ich entscheide, wer lebt und wer stri** \- _Nein!_

Aus seiner Kehle drang ein winselnder Laut, als er versuchte, sich weiter in sich zusammen zu schieben, den einen Arm enger um seine Knie schlang und den anderen über seinen Kopf schob.

Nein! Er wollte nicht an diesen Ort. Nicht zurück in die Dunkelheit. Er wollte zu den kleinen hellen Flecken, die er mit Jarod erlebt hatte.  
Nette Worte, schöne Orte, gute Erinnerungen.

Jarod hatte ihm gesagt, er sollte sich daran festhalten, wenn er drohte abzustürzen.  
Aber der Grund auf dem er stand war so wackelig und _dünn_.

Er suchte weiter, tief in seinem Kopf, nach hellen Flecken - nach Jarod. Aber alles, was er in diesem Moment finden konnte, waren die Augenblicke, in denen er Jarod enttäuscht hatte.

Wie Jarod ihm die Waffe aus der Hand riss; **Wir bringen niemanden um!**  
Jarods Enttäuschung, als er darauf bestanden hatte, dass **manche Menschen den Tod verdienten**.  
Jarods Traurigkeit, als er ihm gesagt hatte, er solle ihren Eltern nicht sagen, was aus ihm geworden war.

Jarod. Jarod. Jarod.

**Jarod war enttäuscht von ihm.**

Ein erschrockenes Zucken durchfuhr seinen Körper. Der Druck seiner Arme schmerzte fast schon.

Jarod war enttäuscht von ihm. Er gab sich **nicht genügend Mühe**. Er musste mehr Mensch sein. Kein Killer, kein Monster, nicht das, was sie aus ihm gemacht hatten. Er musste mehr Mensch sein er-

“Kyle?” Jarods Stimme klang immer so besorgt, wenn er ihn nicht sofort finden konnte. **Weil Jarod ihm nicht vertrauen konnte.**.

Die Tür öffnete sich, er sah nicht auf. Die Vorhänge wurden zurückgezogen, er schreckte fast aus dem Sonnenlicht, aber er sah nicht auf.  
Jarod setzte sich neben ihn. Er spürte die Wärme Jarods Körpers, wie sich sein Oberschenkel gegen seinen presste, wie sich seine sanfte Hand in seinen Nacken legte.

“Hey, kleiner Bruder.” Seine Stimme war so weich. Sein Daumen schob sich über seinen Hals, bis hinauf in den Haaransatz, dann wieder runter über die Wirbel. “Dunkle Orte?”

Er konnte nicht antworten, sein Hals war zugeschnürt. Er schluckte schwer.  
Was sollte er antworten? **Er selbst war der dunkle Ort!**

Er konnte spüren, wie Jarod näher rückte, wie er seinen Arme um ihn schlang in einer ungelenken Umarmung.  
Er spürte einen Kuss auf seinem Hinterkopf und bekam davon eine Gänsehaut, die seinen Rücken hinab lief, weil es so ungewohnt war, so menschlich.

“Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder. Du bist ein guter Mensch.”

Er hob den Kopf und blickte Jarod perplex an.  
“Was?”

Jarods Lächeln war wie eine wolkenverhangene Sonne; Warm und hell aber getrübt und er sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
Jarod strich über seine Haare.  
“Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder. Du bist ein guter Mensch.”

Seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich fast schmerzhaft an. Er wollte widersprechen, er wollte Jarod sagen, wie sehr er sich irrte. Wie recht er damit hatte, ihm nicht zu vertrauen, wie sehr er als menschliches Wesen versagte.  
Aber Jarods Finger strichen weiter durch seine Haare und er drückte seine Stirn gegen seine.  
“Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder. Du bist ein guter Mensch.”

“Woher willst du das wissen?!” Die Worte brachen aus ihm heraus, wütend und voller Gift und Ärger wie alles, was er sagte und tat, aber Jarods Lächeln wurde nur wärmer.  
Jarods Hand schob sich auf seine Wange und strich darüber.

“Weil wirklich schlechte Menschen sich keine Gedanken darum machen, ob sie schlechte Menschen sind. Sie versuchen nicht, besser zu werden.”  
Jarod zeigte ihm seinen feuchten Daumen.  
Weinte er? Warum weinte er?  
_Das ist so menschlich_  
“Und es ist ihnen auch egal. - Dir nicht.”  
Jarod drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich weiter sanft über seine Wange, während er nur starr da saß und die Worte auf sich wirken ließ.

_Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder. Du bist ein guter Mensch._

Kyle konnte spüren, wie sich seine Mundwinkel ungewohnt verzogen, aber er wehrte sich nicht gegen das Lächeln, das seine Wangen teilte.

“Danke, Jarod. Du bist der beste große Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann.”

Es überraschte Kyle, dass bei seinen Worten etwas in Jarods Augen aufleuchtete, dass seine Gesichtszüge fast aus sagten, er wäre gerührt, dass sein nächster Atemzug etwas feucht klang.

Aber vielleicht, kam ihm der Gedanke, hatte sein Bruder auch dunkle Orte in sich. Vielleicht musste er auch manchmal nette Worte hören, um an schöne Orte zu kommen und gute Erinnerungen zu finden.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff Kyle in Jarods Nacken und hielt ihre Kopf zusammen, Stirn an Stirn, während Jarods Arme noch immer um ihn geschlungen waren.  
Die Berührung kribbelte ungewohnt in seinen Fingern, aber es war gut. Hier mit seinem Bruder war ein schöner Ort.

“Du bist der beste große Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann”, wiederholte er, “und ich... “ Die Angst vor dem Wort allein, lähmte seine Zunge. Es war so ein großes Wort. Es war nicht wie **Hass** und **Wut** und **Schmerzen** , die in seinen Adern lebten und dort ihr Königreich errichtet hatten und ihn zu Hause nannten.  
Es war leicht und furchteinflößend und wie die Sonne in Jarods Lachen so weit weg von ihm, und so warm, so menschlich und so erschreckend tief.  
Aber sein großer Bruder war es wert und sein Herz machte einen kraftvollen, lauten Schlag. “Ich - ich liebe dich auch.”

Als Jarod seine Augen schloss, sah Kyle die Tränen seine Wangen hinab laufen und folgte ihnen mit den Augen.  
Kyle spürte, wie Jarod ihn näher an sich zog, wie er sein tränennasses Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub und Kyle hielt ihn fest.

Kyle und Jarod wussten nicht, wie lange sie dort saßen, auf dem Boden des Motelzimmers, eng umschlungen nette Wörter murmelnd, Liebevolligkeiten flüsternd, schöne Orte schaffend und gute Erinnerungen findend.

Aber sie lernten, dass jeder manchmal nette Worte brauchte, um schöne Orte zu finden und dort bleiben zu können, jeder brauchte gute Erinnerungen.


End file.
